


Unexpected Delights

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, And Of Course - Freeform, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, blowjob, our old friend, rafael barba is a sloppy needy bottom, sonny carisi was not prepared for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Turns out Rafael's a sloppy bottom. Sonny can work with that.





	Unexpected Delights

Sonny won't pretend that he hasn't thought a _lot_ about what Rafael is like in bed. It's hard not to when he's had a crush since the first time he saw Rafael swagger into the squadroom, and while he's never really decided on Rafael's exact preferences to fucking, he feels like two things are a given:

One, Rafael would be as confident in bed as he was everywhere else. 

Two, Rafael would definitely talk in bed. 

Having decided those two things were a given, however, did _not_ prepare Sonny for what turned out to be the third given:

Rafael is a sloppy, needy, filthy-mouthed bottom.

"Gonna suck your dick so good you'll never take it out of my mouth," Rafael says as he yanks down Sonny's underwear and drops to his knees. "Wanna feel you in my fucking throat for a week."

Sonny's so shocked all he can do is groan and flop back on the bed. Rafael swallows him _all the way down_ and whines like _he's_ the one having his dick sucked. Sonny groans again and drops his hands onto the back of Rafael's head. "Okay?" he asks.

Rafael pulls off Sonny's dick. "Pull my hair. I'll do the rest."

Sonny shouts as Rafael swallows him down _again_. He tugs hard at Rafael's hair, and Rafael moans and sucks harder, bobbing his head faster and working Sonny's balls with his hand. He drools down Sonny's dick until Sonny's groin is absolutely soaked, then he pulls off with the dirtiest slurp Sonny's ever heard and ducks his head to lick Sonny's balls.

"Yeah, fuck." Sonny says. "Yeah." He arches up when Rafael laps at the seam on his sac before nosing back up to the base of his dick.

"Want to lay down and have you sit on my face so I can eat your ass," Rafael says in between kisses up Sonny's shaft. "Want you to grind down on my mouth and grease up my ass and make me beg to get fucked."

"Jesus," Sonny breathes out. "Fuck."

"Is that a yes?" Rafael asks.

Sonny manages to get up on his elbows so he can see Rafael. Rafael isn't looking at him. He's lapping at the head of Sonny's dick like his precum is fresh coffee, and he's got one arm stretched down his own back, clearly playing with his ass. 

"That's a big fucking yes," Sonny says, proud he doesn't stutter. Rafael groans and crawls up Sonny's body, kissing his abdomen and his ribs and his sternum before sucking greedily on Sonny's nipples and finally reaching his mouth.

The kiss is an absolute disaster for technical points but so artistically filthy Sonny gives it a ten out of ten. Rafael moans into his mouth and goes beautifully pliant when Sonny takes the lead, dragging his tongue hard against Rafael's as he grips the other man's biceps and pushes him onto his back. He fucks into Rafael's mouth for a few minutes before finally pulling away and turning around on the bed.

"If it's too much, slap my legs," Sonny says as he gets the lube and a condom out of his bedside drawer.

"Get up here," Rafael replies, and the needy whine in his voice makes Sonny sway with want.

Sonny puts the lube next to Rafael's legs, then straddles his chest, trying to back up carefully but thrown off when Rafael digs his nails into his thighs and thrusts up, licking into Sonny like he's waited all day and not just a minute or two. 

All Sonny can do for a few minutes is press back against Rafael's face and ride the high of getting rimmed. Rafael sucks and licks and tongue fucks Sonny as sloppily as he sucked his dick, and Sonny can't get enough. Every time he grinds against Rafael's mouth, Rafael's dick jumps, and he whimpers.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Sonny repeats in an unending chant as he gets lube onto his shaky fingers and leans over Rafael's torso. He mouths lightly at Rafael's dick as he reaches down to lift his balls. It's not the greatest angle to prep someone, but the moment Sonny rubs two fingers against Rafael's hole, Rafael howls against his ass and redoubles his efforts.

How Sonny manages to prep Rafael, he doesn't fucking know. Rafael never lets up on his rimming, and the sounds he makes as Sonny works him open get louder and needier and more frequent. By the time Sonny feels like they can safely fuck, he's wet from his ass to halfway down his thighs.

Rafael throws his head back and gulps in air. "I want your dick up my ass. I want you to fuck me so hard you can feel it in your legs tomorrow. Want to sit in your lap and ride your dick and jerk off all over myself while you watch. Want to lick my come off your chest after you come in my ass, and I want to get you hard again so you can come on my face."

"You're gonna kill me," Sonny says as he crawls towards the end of the bed and gets onto his back. 

Rafael follows him instantly, ripping open the condom package and jerking Sonny a couple of times before rolling the condom down his dick. He straddles Sonny and arches back, rubbing his crease up the full length of Sonny's dick. "Gonna feel so good to fuck you," Rafael says. He lifts his hips and grabs Sonny's dick with one hand, putting it in position then pressing down so the whole head slips in at once.

"Easy, easy," Sonny soothes as he watches pain, then bliss cut across Rafael's face. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I want it," Rafael replies. "I want it. I want it. I want it," he chants as he pushes down again, taking Sonny steadily into his ass. "Fuck, it's so long. I fucking love a long dick. Feel it in my teeth. Fuck me like I'm a one-night stand."

Sonny can't help his amazed laugh. "I don't know--" is as far as he gets before Rafael drowns him out with a loud moan as he bottoms out. Sonny slides his hands up Rafael's thighs and grips his hips. "You okay?"

Rafael stares at him, lust and want and need making his eyes burn bright. "Fuck me like some slut you met at a bar. Like you're taking me out back to bend me over and give me the hardest fuck you've given anyone in a month. Like you don't fucking care if I like it or not."

"I want you to like it," Sonny replies.

Rafael grinds on Sonny's lap and presses his hands against Sonny's chest. "I'll like it if you fuck me like you don't care if I like it," he says. "Fucking ruin me for the next pretty boy whose dick I'm gonna take."

The idea of Rafael taking anyone else's dick makes a surge of jealousy flare in Sonny. The way Rafael smiles--a little mean, a lot turned on--tells Sonny he knows exactly what he's just done.

"You want it like that, huh?" Sonny says, surprised at his own words and his tone. "You want me to show you how you should be getting fucked all the time because you're so goddamn needy?"

"Yeah. Do it. Fuck me like that."

Sonny digs his fingers into Rafael's hips and yanks him upward, then slams his hips up after him. He drops his hips to the bed and pulls Rafael back down, making him take his full length again. 

"Yeah, like that," Rafael hisses, shifting his weight so he can meet Sonny's rhythm. 

Sonny keeps his thrusts deep and hard but slow to start. He trusts Rafael knows what he wants, but he needs to be certain he isn't actually hurting him. When Rafael throws back his head and screams in delight as Sonny slams him down on his dick again, Sonny takes the cue and pulls out until just his head is left in Rafael's ass. "You want all of it?" He asks, trembling from the effort to hold still.

"Give it to me," Rafael says, and it's more whine than words. "I want it. Fuck me."

"Okay. Okay." Sonny waits another second just to watch the way desperation starts to play across Rafael's features, then he pulls Rafael down as he lifts his hips. Rafael yells and clenches his ass, and the last bit of Sonny's control snaps. He fucks Rafael as hard and fast as he can, swearing under his breath when Rafael grabs his own dick and starts to jerk off. He pounds into him again and again, watching the way Rafael can barely stay upright but keeps shouting and squirming and begging for more. 

Sonny feels Rafael come on his chest, but it's a secondary concern because Rafael clenches as he comes, and Sonny can only groan and keep thrusting until he comes a minute later. It's a frenzied orgasm, Sonny nearly upending Rafael from his lap as he gets off. The moment it's over, Sonny goes limp. He's only semi-conscious as he comes back to himself, so worked up and wrung out, he feels like he could sleep for a week. 

But Rafael's licking his chest, cleaning his own come from Sonny's body, and that's so goddamn hot, Sonny manages to pull him up for a kiss and get a taste of him. 

"You should come with a warning sign," Sonny mutters drunkenly against Rafael's mouth. 

Rafael chuckles and trails his fingers through Sonny's hair. "You enjoyed that, did you?" 

"Oh, yeah, I'm definitely a fan," he manages to get out.

"Good," Rafael replies, curling against Sonny's side like it's the most natural thing in the world. "Because I wasn't kidding about you coming on my face."

Sonny groans and laughs and kisses the top of Rafael's head. "Greedy, aren't you?"

"Oh, absolutely," Rafael replies, his usual confidence as bright as it always is. "You fucking love it." He's smug now, but Sonny won't pretend like that's not part of his charm.

"I have no notes," Sonny says, and he falls into a doze to the sound of Rafael's laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is terrible. But fuck it. 
> 
> Kat requested a flip of my usual: Rafael's the filthy-mouthed, greedy one, and Sonny's the one who takes it in stride. This was fun!


End file.
